Our Baby
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Sasuke, ayah dari si kembar yang sekarang berusia lima tahunan dan suami dari Hinata. Di hari ulang tahunnya, ia mendapatkan hadiah yang paling istimewa di antara sejumlah hadiah lainnya. Hadiah yang tidak ternilai, seorang bayi perempuan yang lahir pada waktu siang. Rumah mungil mereka akan kembali dipenuhi suara tangisan bayi. Keceriaan dan kebahagiaan mereka akan berlipat ganda.


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Our Baby © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning: AU, OC, OOC, TYPO(S)**

**Author's Note: Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada reviewers dan readers fic saya yang berjudul Our Twins dan Our Hero. Saya mencoba-coba publish di saat FNI sedang error. Kali ini saya kembali dengan fic gaje dan tak beralur. Karena FNI sedikit error, maka publishnya jadi acak-acakan begini. Oh, iya, Yukiko dan Yuki mirip Sasuke. Rambut dan mata mereka seperti milik Sasuke. Rambut Yukiko sebahu dan berponi rata tebal. Rambut Yuki tidak mencuat seperti milik Sasuke, lebih rapi. Kenapa OC saya hanya anak-anak kecil?**

**Okelah, langsung saja…**

.

.

.

**-II- Our Baby -II-**

.

.

.

Siang ini, kediaman Sasuke dan Hinata terasa lebih ramai daripada biasanya. Keluarga dan teman dekat mereka, datang berkunjung dengan membawa bermacam-macam hadiah. Mungkin alasan mereka datang secara bersamaan karena menurut prediksi dokter kandungan, bayi perempuan Sasuke dan Hinata akan lahir pada hari ini. Bahkan Sasuke sudah beberapa hari tidak masuk kerja hanya untuk menjaga Hinata.

Alasan lain digelarnya pesta di rumah Sasuke dan Hinata, karena hari ini merupakan hari ulang tahun Sasuke yang ke dua puluh delapan. Jika bayi perempuannya benar-benar lahir pada hari ini, maka akan menjadi hadiah paling istimewa yang didapatkan Sasuke pada usianya yang ke dua puluh delapan. Secara kebetulan hari ini adalah akhir pekan, jadi banyak keluarga dan teman dekat Sasuke yang bisa hadir untuk memberikan selamat kepadanya juga selamat untuk kelahiran anak ketiganya.

Hinata dengan perutnya yang sudah membesar maksimal, duduk di samping Sasuke yang ingin selalu berada di dekatnya. Berkali-kali Sasuke menanyakan kepada Hinata mengenai kontraksi dan Hinata hanya menjawab dengan gelengan pelan sejak pertanyaan pertama dari Sasuke. Sepertinya Hinata masih belum merasakan mulas di perutnya dan hal itu membuat Sasuke semakin merasa berdebar-debar. Untuk mengurangi ketegangannya, terkadang Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan perhatian kepada para tamu yang sedang menikmati hidangan yang sudah disediakan.

Yukiko dan Yuki sedang bersama dengan kakek dan neneknya. Sesekali mereka akan berlarian dan menghampiri orang tuanya hanya untuk memamerkan hadiah yang diberikan oleh kakek dan nenek mereka. Sepertinya Yuki sangat menyukai piyama kuning bermotif tomat beserta penutup kepalanya yang berbentuk tomat, juga sandal rumah berwarna merah berhiaskan tomat yang dibawakan kakek Hiashi untuknya. Yukiko juga sangat senang karena mendapatkan piyama biru muda bermotif bola sekaligus sandal rumahnya yang berwarna senada dari nenek Mikoto.

"Yuu, ayo makan," ajak Mikoto meneriaki Yuki yang sedang berlari menghampiri Hinata.

"Yuki nggak mau makan!" pekik Yuki sambil berdiri di atas sofa dan bersembunyi di balik tubuh Hinata. Tak berapa lama, Yuki melingkarkan lengannya di leher Hinata dan hanya mendapatkan tatapan cemas dari Sasuke. Sesekali Sasuke akan mencoba menjauhkan Yuki dari Hinata karena khawatir jika Yuki tidak sengaja menendang perut Hinata.

"Sini," Sasuke berkata sambil menepuk pangkuannya.

"Yuki mau sama Mama…" rengek Yuki manja sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Hinata. Sasuke langsung melepas paksa lingkaran lengan Yuki saat Hinata hampir jatuh ke belakang.

Yuki meronta-ronta saat Sasuke membawanya dalam gendongan untuk menjauhkannya dari Hinata. "Yuki kan mau es krim tomat, tapi sama Papa nggak boleh. Yuki jadi nggak mau makan…" rengek Yuki hampir menangis.

"Yuki makan nasi dulu, baru nanti dikasih es krim sama Papa," sahut Hinata kalem.

Yuki memelototi Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan bibir mengerucut. "Papa jahat! Nanti Yuki aduin ke Mikoto-_baachan_ sama Hiashi-_jiichan_!" pekiknya sambil menjewer kedua pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas panjang. Setelah Yuki melepaskan cubitan di pipinya, Sasuke menghapus lembut air mata Yuki yang mulai menetes.

"Yuki mau es krim…" gumam Yuki sambil memberikan tatapan memelas ke Sasuke. "Es krim tomat, Pa…" pintanya memelas.

"Nanti, ya…" bujuk Sasuke, "Makan dulu."

Yuki cemberut dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke yang masih menggendongnya. Bibirnya semakin mengerucut dan badannya meliuk menjauhi tangan Sasuke yang mencoba membelainya.

"Yuu, ayo buka mulutnya," perintah lembut Mikoto yang tiba-tiba berdiri di samping Sasuke sambil membawa satu piring nasi dan lauknya. Ia membuka sedikit mulutnya, memberikan isyarat kepada Yuki agar menerima sesendok nasi yang disuapkannya. Sayangnya Yuki malah menutup rapat mulutnya sambil terus meronta dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Yuki mau Papa suapi?" tanya Sasuke saat berhasil menenangkan Yuki.

Yuki masih cemberut saat mengangguk pelan. Namun wajahnya terlihat semakin cerah setelah Sasuke tersenyum kepadanya dan menyuapinya.

"_Neechan_ saja mau disuapi Hiashi-_jiichan_. Masa Yuu nggak mau disuapi Mikoto-_baachan_?" protes Mikoto seraya memasang ekspresi merana dan kembali ke tempat Yukiko dan Hiashi berada.

Yuki malah mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Sasuke sembari mengunyah nasi yang memenuhi mulutnya. "Habis ini makan es krim ya, Pa…" rengek Yuki.

"Hn," balas Sasuke sambil menyuapkan nasi ke mulut Yuki. Ia langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Hinata saat lengannya diremas pelan oleh istrinya itu. "Ada apa?" tanyanya pelan yang hanya dibalas senyuman lembut Hinata.

"Perutku terasa aneh," balas Hinata dengan tetap mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Sudah kontraksi?" Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Ia langsung meletakkan piring yang masih berisi setengah porsi makan siang Yuki di meja terdekat. Setelah itu, ia kembali duduk di samping Hinata dengan Yuki masih tetap di pangkuannya.

Hinata malah tersenyum dan diselingi tawa kecil karena melihat tampang panik Sasuke. "Sepertinya memang sudah," jawabnya disertai senyum yang masih menghiasi wajah imutnya.

"Ayo ke rumah sakit," ajak Sasuke yang sedikit gemetaran. Walaupun sebelumnya ia sudah pernah mengalami saat-saat persalinan istrinya, ia masih tetap merasa takut dan cemas. Yuki yang tidak mengerti hanya melihat Sasuke dan Hinata secara bergantian dengan tatapan bingung.

"Jangan terburu-buru. Masih kontraksi semu. Sebentar lagi," ujar Hinata yang tidak sekalipun menunjukkan wajah kesakitan, yang membuat Sasuke merasa keheranan.

"Sakit?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengelus lembut perut Hinata.

"Tentu saja," balas Hinata, yang membuat Sasuke merasa semakin tidak tenang meskipun ia melihat wajah Hinata yang selalu tersenyum.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sasuke membawa Yuki ke Mikoto dan memberitahukan mengenai keadaan Hinata. Yuki berpindah ke gendongan Mikoto saat mengikuti Sasuke yang sedang berjalan cepat menghampiri Hinata. Di belakangnya, Hiashi yang berjalan sambil menggandeng Yukiko juga menunjukkan kepanikan.

"Perutku jadi mulas," gumam Hiashi sambil memegangi perutnya saat berada di dekat Hinata, dan hanya mendapatkan tawa pelan dari Hinata.

Sasuke membantu Hinata untuk berdiri dan menuntunnya pelan menuju mobilnya yang sudah berada di luar garasi. Mikoto membawakan tas besar yang berisi perlengkapan Hinata selama harus menginap di rumah sakit, yang sudah dipersiapkan Sasuke beberapa minggu yang lalu. Mungkin benar kata kebanyakan orang, bahwa pengalaman adalah guru yang terbaik.

Setelah menitipkan Yukiko dan Yuki kepada Naruto dan Sakura yang juga hadir di sana, Mikoto memasukkan tas besar berwarna hitam itu ke mobil Sasuke yang senada. Ia berencana akan menyusul ke rumah sakit bersama Hiashi dan cucu-cucunya. Untuk sementara ia harus bersabar menunggu Hiashi yang masih berada di dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Hinata sudah duduk sambil menggendong bayi perempuannya saat para keluarga dan teman-temannya datang menjenguk. Di sebelahnya ada Sasuke yang duduk di ranjangnya dan mengelus lembut pipi bayinya menggunakan punggung tangan. Kebahagiaan jelas terlihat dari senyum Sasuke yang tak kunjung memudar, bahkan ia hampir tertawa tanpa sadar ketika melihat putrinya menguap kecil. Tangan yang tidak digunakan untuk menyentuh bayinya, melingkari pundak Hinata dan sesekali digunakan untuk membelai lembut rambut Hinata yang tergerai.

Sesekali Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Ia bahagia karena untuk kali ini Sasuke bisa menemaninya di dalam ruang persalinan, berbeda dengan saat kelahiran Yukiko dan Yuki. Sesaat setelah persalinan, Hinata merasa ingin menangis karena melihat air mata Sasuke yang menetes ketika menyentuh bayi perempuannya. Tapi Sasuke yang sedang menangis karena kelahiran anaknya, tidaklah mengejutkan untuk Hinata karena sebelumnya ia juga pernah melihatnya. Saat Hinata bertanya alasan Sasuke menangis, Sasuke hanya menjawab bahwa air matanya seolah turun dengan sendirinya saat pertama kali menggendong dan menyentuh permukaan kulit bayinya.

Yukiko dan Yuki yang semula digandeng Mikoto, langsung menghambur ke arah Hinata setelah melihat anggota baru keluarganya. Sasuke membantu putra-putrinya untuk duduk di ranjang Hinata dan melihat adik perempuan mereka yang kulitnya masih berwarna merah. Naruto dengan _handycam_ di tangannya, tidak akan melewatkan sedikit pun momen indah yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Naruto sambil mendekatkan _handycam_nya ke Sasuke.

"Hinaka," jawab Sasuke seraya mengalihkan sejenak pandangannya ke arah Naruto, "Uchiha Hinaka."

"Waktu siang?" sahut Naruto.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke sembari tersenyum saat melihat bayinya mulai membuka mata dan menampakkan _lavender_nya.

"_Like father like son_…" gumam Naruto sambil mengarahkan _handycam_nya ke Hinaka yang sedang diciumi Yuki dengan gemas hingga terlihat menggeliat tak nyaman. Detik berikutnya, tangan Sasuke muncul untuk melindungi Hinaka dari ciuman ganas Yuki. Pemandangan Yuki yang sedang cemberut juga menarik bagi Naruto. "Kenapa namanya bukan Naoki, Naoko, atau Naomi?"

"Suka-suka," balas Sasuke cuek. _Handycam_ kembali terarah kepada Sasuke.

"Kalau lahirnya musim panas, biasanya namanya Natsuki, Natsuko, atau Natsumi," tambah Naruto.

"Aku nggak mau yang biasanya."

"Kenapa kau tahu kalau anakmu akan lahir di siang hari?" Naruto masih asyik mewawancarai Sasuke sambil sesekali mengalihkan fokus _handycam_nya ke arah Hiashi dan Mikoto yang berdiri di samping ranjang Hinata, yang seolah menunggu giliran untuk menggendong cucunya.

"Apa memberikan nama kepada anakku harus menurut waktu kelahirannya?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya sambil melihat Naruto dengan tampang _innocent_. Ia memekik tertahan karena mendapatkan cubitan kecil di perutnya dari Hinata. Tidak lama, ia malah menyeringai saat melihat pipi merona Hinata yang disebabkan oleh tawa dan anggukan tanda mengerti dari Naruto.

Naruto mengarahkan _handycam_nya ke arah Hiashi ketika Hinaka berada dalam gendongan kakeknya tersebut.

Hiashi tidak menahan senyumnya saat memandang wajah bulat Hinaka dengan pipi yang terlihat empuk. Ia membelai lembut rambut biru tua Hinaka dan beralih ke pipi _chubby_ cucu ketiganya itu. "Aku merasa kembali ke masa kelahiran Hinata," ujarnya disertai senyum tulus saat bibir dan lidah Hinaka bergerak seolah mengecap sesuatu.

Mikoto yang berdiri di samping Hiashi juga mendapatkan giliran untuk menggendong Hinaka. Menurutnya Hinaka sangat mirip dengan Hinata, berbeda dengan Yukiko dan Yuki yang lebih mirip Sasuke.

Yuki duduk di pangkuan Sasuke saat pria berumur dua puluh delapan tahun itu sedang mengikat rambut Hinata. "Papa…" panggilnya manja.

"Hn?"

"Mesum itu apa?"

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Yuki tahu kata itu dari mana?"

"Kata Naruto-_jisan_, Papa itu mesum…"

Sasuke langsung menatap tajam Naruto yang hanya tersenyum lebar tanpa merasa bersalah. "Naruto…" geram Sasuke. "Kau yang mesum."

"Enak saja," balas Naruto tak terima sembari mengangsurkan _handycam_ ke Sakura, bersiap untuk menghadapi Sasuke yang sudah menabuh genderang perang. "Kau tuh yang mesum."

"Sudah, sudah, sesama mesum jangan saling menuduh…" timpal Sai disertai senyum yang selalu menghiasi wajah putih pucatnya.

"Kau lebih mesum," tuduh Naruto sambil menunjuk Sai, yang hanya dibalas Sai dengan senyum lebar yang bisa menyembunyikan bola mata.

"Sejak di sekolah menengah, Sasuke sudah sangat mesum," sahut datar Neji yang baru masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Karena aku sedang bahagia, aku tidak akan marah, kakak iparku," Sasuke berkata dengan penuh penekanan, diikuti senyum lebar yang sangat jarang diperlihatkannya. Sepertinya ia belajar dari Sai untuk memalsukan senyumnya.

"Dasar bocah manja," gerutu Neji sambil menatap sinis Sasuke yang sedang merangkul Hinata.

Karena Yukiko dan Yuki tidak mengerti mengenai perdebatan di antara para pria dewasa, akhirnya mereka lebih memilih berdiri mengelilingi Hinaka yang berada dalam gendongan Mikoto yang menduduki sofa.

"Yuki mau lihat adik…" rengek Yuki karena terhalangi Sakura yang sedang mengabadikan gambar Hinaka. Setelah mendapatkan tempat paling strategis, Yuki langsung menciumi pipi merah Hinaka berkali-kali seolah tak pernah puas.

"Sudah, Yuu…" kata Mikoto sambil sedikit menjauhkan Hinaka dari Yuki. "Hinaka jadi nangis, kan…"

"Yuki kan cuma nyium adik…" Yuki hampir menangis saat Hiashi membawanya sedikit menjauhi Hinaka.

"Yuki-_chan_ sama _Neechan_, ya…" bujuk Yukiko sambil memeluk Yuki dengan sayang. "Kata Hiashi-_jiichan_, adik masih ngantuk…"

Akhirnya Yuki mengangguk mengerti, walaupun bibirnya masih mengerucut. Ia turut duduk di sofa, tepat di sebelah Yukiko dan kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di pelukan kakak kembarnya itu.

Mikoto berdiri dan mengayun pelan Hinaka agar kembali terlelap. Sayangnya Hinaka semakin mengeraskan tangisannya. Ia mengerti akan apa yang seharusnya dilakukannya. Ia menyerahkan Hinaka kepada Hinata agar ibunya itu bisa menghilangkan rasa dahaga Hinaka.

Semua keluarga dan para tamu yang menjenguk Hinata, keluar dari ruangan sebelum Hinata memberikan air susu eksklusif untuk Hinaka. Tentu saja pengecualian untuk Sasuke.

.

.

.

**Selesai…**

.

.

.

**Terima Kasih**

**March 28, 2011**

**CnC? RnR?**


End file.
